fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions
Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions is the fifth game in the Paper Mario series, which is under development by Electric Enterprises. It is planned to be released December 2015, hence the holiday logo. PMAD will have new partners, new bosses, and new items. It will be similar to the first two installments in the series, with partners and the battle style. Story Note: This section will only provide synopsises of the chapters. For a more in-depth coverage, go to this page. Prologue: A City of Glory Mario recieves a letter from his brother, Luigi, who went on vacation. Luigi tells him of this great place called Diamond City, and tells him to come visit. When he arrives, he meets a young purple Toad being harrassed by a strange group. After Mario defeats one of them, they quickly retreat. The Toad introduces himself as Purpla, and says that he was about to visit Mayor Toaddio. Toaddio informs Mario and Purpla of the Legend of the Diamond Shards, and he says, "One shard leads to another" and gives him one. He also gives him the ScannerPad 2.0, which acts as a map and other things. It leads to Goomba Grounds. Purpla tells the mayor that he wants to go with Mario on his journey, and so they leave for Goomba Grounds together. Chapter 1: Catching the Cave Dragon Chapter 2: Lost in the Forgotten Forest Chapter 3: Isle of the Yoshi Tribe Chapter 4: 'Twas Haunted By Midnight Chapter 5: The Bob-Omb Factory Chapter 6: Railroads and Rivers Chapter 7: Attack on the Orzerers Chapter 8: The Alternate Dimension Aftermath: The Final Shard Characters There are many characters in this game, new and old. All of the characters in this table can be unlocked and played as, similar to SPM. Every character has a different ability. For example, Mario has the ability to fold into different shapes to get into different areas. Partners Enemies See the full enemy list here: Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions/Tattle Log Locations Other *Diamond City (Main Hub) *Diamond Ruins *Pit of 100 Trials Chapter 1 *Goomba Grounds *Goomsville *Watery Pass *Demon Cave Chapter 2 *Treetop Village *The Forgotten Forest Chapter 3 *Egg Island *Darkest Cave Chapter 4 *Midnight Village *Dawn Trail *Moon Mansion Chapter 5 *Sandy Dunes *The Bob-Omb Factory Chapter 6 *Mushroom Express *Cheery Cheep River *Blooper Bridge Chapter 7 *Lava City *Bowser's Airship *Orzerer HQ Chapter 8 *The Alternate Dimension Pit of 100 Trials The Pit of 100 Trials is an optional quest in the game, returning from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and Super Paper Mario. Whenever you want, before or after completing the main game, you can enter the Pit. It is an area found somewhere in the Diamond Ruins, which has 100 floors. On each floor, you must fight enemies. Every tenth floor has a pipe to the entrance and a treasure. Floors 51-99 are especially challenging. On floor 100, you must face Death Bones, the guardian of the Pit's treasure, which is the Return Postage badge. Category:Electric Enterprises Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:Mario Category:Paper Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Single Player Games Category:2013 Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fantendo Iterum